The present invention relates to an apparatus for diagnosing a trouble condition of an air conditioner of an automobile and more particularly to an apparatus for determining the trouble location of the air conditioner of an automobile having an automatic control function by the change of its air distribution condition.
The recent type of air conditioner for an automobile having an automatic control function has an increased number of input sensors or control drive units for achieving high performance. Also, since temperature, moisture, vibration and the like which are operating conditions of the air conditioner are severe, troubles occur frequently. However, in the prior art, no appropriate air conditioner diagnosing apparatus for diagnosing such troubles has been developed, and therefore, manually measuring voltages and the like by using a tester to check individually each location of troubles subject to diagnosis has been required, and it has been difficult to discover a location where a trouble occurs.